


Shut Up, Jared. (preview)

by der_cameron



Series: Shut Up, Jared. [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Lives, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trans Evan, Trans Male Character, idk - Freeform, insecure evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_cameron/pseuds/der_cameron
Summary: This is a little section of something I'm working on.There aren't a lot of Connor x Jared fics out there, so I thought I'd write my own.Am I the only one who ships this?Like...? It's right there?This little preview doesn't actually have Connor or Jared in it. it's an altered version of Connor's parents telling Evan what happened.except Connor's still alive.(TW) mentions of attempted suicide. (obviously) but nothing graphic.You have been warned.(Also, this used to be called 'what if Connor survived' but that was too un-original so I changed it.)





	Shut Up, Jared. (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please let me know!  
> I'd love feedback.  
> Also, DISCLAIMER ALL THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS AND SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE AND BELONG TO STEVEN LEVENSON.  
> Anyway, here you go, yeah, I'll go now  
> Love ya!

Evan walked into the principle's office at 9:04, thoroughly confused. Trying to think of what he might have done wrong.  
What if his grades were so bad that he was gonna have to be held back a year?  
What if he had accidentally offended or hurt a student?  
What if he had forgotten to do something school related and they thought he was rebelling?  
He doubted that any of those were the actual reason but he just couldn't think of anything more plausible. Though, knowing him, if he had had more time he would have.  
As he walked through the door he noticed a man and woman, sitting on the small couch on one side of the room. The man looked stern and a bit uncomfortable, as though he was trying to figure out an intense math equation. And the woman had puffy eyes that made her look like she had been crying. And by the look on her face, it wouldn't have surprised Evan if she had been.  
He look over at the desk, where the principle was sitting.

“Ah, Mr. Hansen. Good. You're here.” He said, awkwardly, before standing up and walking toward the door, “I'll give you some time alone.”

Evan didn't really know what he meant by that but the woman thanked him and after the door closed behind him she gave Evan a reassuring smile, as if to say 'It's alright, we won't bite.'  
She turned to the man beside her and took his hand, “It's definitely him Larry, look at his cast.”  
The man simply nodded. This confused Evan even more. He couldn't remember a time when he was this confused. He self-consciously brought his bandaged arm closer to his body and shuffled his feet. 

“Evan, I'm Cynthia and this is my husband Larry. We're Connor's parents.” She said.  
He didn't quite know what to do with that information. Was this about how Connor had shoved him in the hall the other day? Were they here to apologize to him on behalf of their son? Were they here to yell at him for provoking their son? For the first time since Evan had entered the room, the man on the couch -Larry spoke.

“Maybe you should sit down.”

Cynthia agreed instantly, pointing to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. The chair a student would sit in if they had to talk to the principle about something bad they'd done. That definitely didn't make Evan feel any better about this situation which by the way, he still didn't know anything about.

“You're probably wondering what this is about.”

Could she read his mind...? He decided that maybe he should say something. Anything. 

“Um.. Yeah.” _Nice going, Evan. That sounded super intellectual._

Cynthia sighed.

“You've probably been wondering why Connor hasn't been to school the last two days...”  
In all honesty, Evan hadn't noticed he wasn't there, but now that he thought about it he didn't remember seeing him at all yesterday or this morning. He realized Cynthia was waiting for him to say something again.

“Uh, Y-yeah, I guess.” Connor's mom put a warm hand on Evan's leg, and took a deep breath before continuing.

“This is going to be hard to hear but um... Connor tried to kill himself two days ago.”  
Wow.  
That, he was not expecting.  
But Evan still didn't know what this had to do with him. He barely knew Connor. Were they telling every student individually? No, that didn't make any sense. Why would they do that? But why else would they be talking to him one on one? or.. two on one to be exact. 

“We didn't know that you two were friends but we found this in his pocket after we brought him to the hospital.” She reached into her purse and brought out a piece of paper. “It's addressed to you. Dear Evan Hansen. So, we just thought you should know what happened.” He looked at the paper she was holding and sure enough it was the letter Connor had taken from him the day he signed Evan's cast.  
Evan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Connor's parents thought that this letter, the letter in Connor's pocket, the stolen letter Evan had written to himself, was... what? His suicide note? He had to tell them that they had gotten it wrong. He and Connor weren't friends. They barely even spoke. Ever. 

“No... I- this isn't -we weren't-” The words wouldn't come out right. Cynthia just looked so sad, he didn't want to see her like this. He didn't even know her but those big, heart broken eyes were more than he could handle. She looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

“I know. It's a lot to process. It's hard to believe a friend could do this to themselves, but Connor's a very... Conflicted boy.” She let out a small laugh, that was basically just air. “Who am I kidding, you probably know him better than I do.”  
No. No. No. Suddenly, Evan's binder felt a thousand times tighter. He had to say something. He had to fix this. If he didn't tell them the truth now, this could become a huge problem. 

“N-no, It's-s not w-what you-” Cynthia cut him off again,

“It's ok. We won't make you talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Connor doesn't have his cellphone in the hospital so here's a number you can call if you want to get in touch with him. It's to the front desk, so just ask for Connor Murphy and they'll patch you through.” She handed Evan a small green business card, stood up and walked toward the door, Larry in tow. Just before they left she turned back to him “Oh, and Evan?” She said.  
Evan, who had now been rendered completely speechless by this whole situation, just raised his eyebrows. 

“You seem like a good kid. It makes me so happy to know that Connor has a friend like you.”  
And with that, she and Larry were gone.

Evan sat there in his chair for another ten minutes before the principle came back in and told him that he should probably go back to class.  
He sat there, in complete silence, in that empty room, for ten minutes.  
One single question on his mind.  
What. In the hell. Just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! If you enjoyed this and want more, please let me know, or leave me a kudos.  
> And if you have any feedback or constructive criticism I'd like to hear that as well!


End file.
